A Bloodied wish
by bloodyalienchick
Summary: sakura is alone since the bullying started. She cries alone in the woods and she found something unexspected a little girl.But in an turn in events turn when the little girl turns out to be evil, Whats a pink haired girl to do time travel of course.
1. drown

**This is my first kisame sakura I hope you enjoy :3**

I walked through the forest, the colors bright, blood spattered random trees from old battles. The harsh sent of marsh and leaf mold filled the air. Tears were burning my bright green eyes. I didn't care where my bare feet carried me. As long as the soft grass was under my feet I was fine. It was silent and calm, to my liking. My tiny legs carried me far from konoha the place of my torment and pain. My black shirt got snagged on a branch ripping it slightly. But I didn't care I just wanted to get away from it. From them. I don't care how many miles or worlds I travel I just want to be away from them. Away from my tormentors. I want to be alone for no one can bring me away from this pain. I stumbled and fell landing in mud I sat up and stayed tears. I heard someone else crying I looked around. All I saw was a red and white butterfly flying in the air it hovered above my head. I stared at it before getting up. When I got up the creature started to fly away I chased it.

I could hear the heavy thuds of my feet as I ran after the butterfly. I understood now the one crying was the butterfly above. And ever so slowly a little girl in a white kimono with butterflies on it appeared before my eyes. Her whole body translucent to my eyes. Her kimono was stained with blood, her eyes stained with tears. She was running from me. She stopped when she was hovering over a pool. Mist seemed to wrap it's way around her feet. The pool was shimmering colors of blue and green. I looked up to see she was looking at me sadly.

"Sorry" she whispered. Her frown turned into a demonic smile. Her eyes turned a sickening red making my stomach ache in fear. I stepped back as I watched her turn into a demon girl right before my eyes. She grabbed my arm, and pulled me towards the pool. I screamed in horror as I was pulled by my arm. I was submerged in water. I held my breath slowly my air supply was diminishing. Faint little bubbles floated up to the surface where I longed to be. In sudden desperation I sucked in hopping for air, but water filled my lungs. I coughed out the little air I had. My world started to become dark. The last thing I saw was her sad face and her last word.

"I'm sorry cherry blossom but this is fate" she giggled softly as I lost contentiousness. I was alone in a dark place I was crying out to the darkness. My Voice echoed through non existing walls. My tears floated around me. That is until gravity came to. A sudden jolt makes me start to fall. My screams echoed into shrieks. They got louder and louder even when I finally stopped they grew unbearable. To soon my world became dark again nothing made sense in my mind. I was just nothing. No one. Just alone.

**This seems weird I know but in the next chapter you will be surprised :3 la la la **


	2. blood is spent

**Sorry about the last chapter being so short it was much longer on my computer open office document T.T well here we go the beginning Is Kisame's point of view as you can see :D.**

I let out a warm breath on my cold light blue hands rubbing them together to keep them warm. I shivered, in the foot deep snow. The wind blew harder making me pull my coat tighter around me. The wind already covered my tracks, making it hard for me to find my way back. I leaned against a tree. I was tired, wandering in the snow all day will do that. I sat down the sudden cold sent shivers through my spine. I wrapped my arms around my legs the snow slowly sapped all the warmth I had. I started to cough making my throat dry and scratchy. I stood up steadying myself against the tree my legs wobbled from being weak from long distance travel. I fell back into the snow on my knees I sighed giving up I lean close to the tree where the snow barely covered the ground and shut my eyes.

I waited till darkness flowed over me. The noise of the blizzard slowly turned into silence. A peace washed over me as I felt myself be lulled into sleep. Only to be awoken by a yell.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I."

**Sakura's pov**

Still falling nothing made sense, nothing! Not even when I fell into a sticky liquid. It made me sick to my stomach from the metallic taste to the smell of rotting flesh. I have been sitting trying to make my body function. But I couldn't for my brain wouldn't respond. I could twitch my hand but I just laid there on my side. I was like a lifeless puppet, with no puppeteer to make my body move. My body feeling cools and numb. My mind worked but memories were slightly blocked only little bits and pieces stuck to me but lesser things were erased completely. Like names and faces that I hope never to see again. I didn't even have the power to fight back when the liquid wrapped around me pulling me down. Then I knew what it was...blood. Again the feeling of drowning but this time I couldn't fight I couldn't move my body was still was body numb. I couldn't breath again the pressure was painful as it pulled me deeper. I felt it press me against something. It kept on pressing till I broke through. Finally I could move I I stretched out my arm it broke through to feel a shivering cold air. My head went out next with a gasp I made it out. Only to feel the pain of the icy air entering my lungs I flinch. I tried pushing myself out I noticed I was coming out of a tree near a frozen pond. I finally popped out and landed into snow I shivered.

"Well this sucks IT'S FRICKEN COLD OUT HERE" she huffed. She shivered her clothes were made for spring not winter. I stood up and began to walk. I kept on walking till I couldn't stand it.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I" I yelled at the top of my lungs hoping someone would hear me. I heard a crunch and jerked my head towards the sound. There I saw a light blue skinned boy with dark blue hair an gills. He looked tired as he rubbed the back of his head and let out a huge yawn.

"Hello are you going to help me" I asked stepping forward my bare feet freezing. He stopped and looked up. He grabbed something out of his pouch and threw it at me. I caught it with ease it was a kunai.

"Why are you attacking me" I said dodging more kunai. He stooped for a second to stare at me. I stepped forward and he went back to fighting stance.

"There is no need to be afraid I'm not going to kill you" I said like I would to a scared pet.

"what the fuck do I look like an animal to you" there was a moment of pause "don't answer that, and if your not going to hurt me why are you covered in blood." he started to take out a sword from his back.

"Whoa dude I don't know why I'm here in the first place I can barley remember anything right now." I sated I saw him relax then stiffen.

"How do I know your telling the truth" he stated glaring at me. I put my hand on my hip.

"Do you think a person would walk in the middle of the woods when there's a foot of fucking snow on the ground in _spring _clothes," he took a moment to think and put away his sword.

"I still don't trust you," he said pointing at me and walking away. I followed like a lost puppy.

**Here ya go a chappie for you's **


End file.
